Snowboarding 2018/Women's slopestyle
Format The competition exists out of two separate rounds. Each competitor performs twice in the qualification, with the athletes with the twelve best scores (in either run) advancing to the final. The athletes advancing to the final get three runs, with the best score in any run counting towards the final ranking. The competitor with the highest score in any run in the final is the winner. Because of circumstances, an alternate format had to be applied. In this format, only a final would be conducted. In this final, each competitor would get two runs, with the best score out of the two counting towards the final ranking. The competitor with the highest score in either of the two runs is the winner. Preview Twenty-six athletes qualified for the event and with two out of three defending medalists, the start list showed plenty of promise. The favorite to win Olympic gold was Jamie Anderson, who could become the first female snowboarder to defend the Olympic title, after also winning the Olympic test event a year before. Enni Rukajarvi looked to equal her performance of the previous edition, when she won the silver medal, while Silje Norendal and Anna Gasser showed great performances in the four previous years. Outsiders included the 2015 and 2017 world champions (Reira Iwabuchi and Laurie Blouin, respectively), as well as the remaining medalists of the 2017 World Championships, Miyabi Onitsuka and Zoi Sadowski-Synnott. Reira Iwabuchi led the three athletes born after 1 January 2000, with Zoi Sadowski Synnott and Hailey Langland being the only other athletes younger than 18 years old. The oldest participant Silvia Mittermuller also made her Olympic debut. Yuka Fujimori was the veteran of the field, competing in four editions since Torino 2006, while Cheryl Maas only missed out on Vancouver 2010. Sarka Pancochova was the only other athlete to have competed since Vancouver 2010. Summary Due to bad weather, the entire format of the event had changed. It was necessary to delay the event with more than a day, as well as scrapping the qualifications, instead, using a two-run final. Even though the weather conditions were still bad at the delayed date, with the current time constraints, the final had to be held. The bad conditions of the weather showed in the results of the first run. Out of twenty-six riders, only five were able to remain on their board, the first being Jessika Jenson, only to be followed by Sina Candrian, Yuka Fujimori, and expected medal contenders Silje Norendal and Jamie Anderson, all five athletes scoring higher than 56 points. Silvia Mittermueller fell badly during her first run, but since she finished the course, she still received a score of 1.00, despite not being able to return for the second run. This weather didn't change much during the second run, with once again only five riders receiving over 50 points. However, with good runs, Laurie Blouin and Enni Rukajarvi were able to overtake Norendal, with Hailey Langland climbing up to sixth place. Candrian (with a good first run), Sofya Fedorova, Fujimori, and Elena Koenz completed the top 10. Results Snowboarding 2018/Women's slopestyle/StartList|Startlist Snowboarding 2018/Women's slopestyle/Final|Final Snowboarding 2018/Women's slopestyle/Standings|Standings||true Category:Pyeongchang 2018 Events Category:Snowboarding 2018